One Shots from 37,000 ft
by Cereal-Rapist-Spencer
Summary: Some random one shots. First Shot; Inuyasha trys to figure out Kagome's strange behavior. Rated M for Potty Mouth.


What's the best thing to do on a long ass flight? Why write One Shots of course! Now I'll admit InuYasha isn't my normal playground but for some reason I've decided to give it a try, so kindly over look any mistakes or OOCishness that may occur.

Disclaimer: While I do not own any of the characters portrayed here in, it has been said that when I drink my hand becomes possessed by the sprit of a lecherous monk.

* * *

Name that Tune.

It was like that itch right in the middle of your back. The one you could never reach no matter how hard you tried. It had started so slowly that he hadn't even noticed, then one day BOOM there it was and it was irritating the living shit out of him. For the past three years it had been the same. He would sneak off to Kikyo, She would find out and be hurt which would cause an argument, then the inevitable SIT and the whole thing would end with her running home in tears. Now when she caught him, she would only smile a strange little smile and go about her business. It was down right eerie. Then he noticed the humming. Never very loud but, he soon discovered, after every fight they had, after every snide comment he threw her way, she would hum the same little tune. That wasn't how things were suppose to work. She was supposed to get mad damn it, there was to be yelling and crying, and Sitting. None of this smiles and humming bullshit.

He began to test her, trying to get things back to normal. He pushed her harder, berated her louder for her uselessness, and even going so far as to "accidentally" call her Kikyo on more than one occasion. That last one was the worst and he knew it. When he did it he would see the hurt in her eyes, but still she would smile and go back to what ever it was she had been doing, leaving him to feel guilt beyond belief, until the sound of her soft humming reached his ears, then the annoyance would return. Could the time traveling have finally taken a toll on her mind? Could she be possessed? Did Naraku have a hand in this? It was driving him insane trying to figure out what the hell was going on with her, So when she came to him, with a sweet smile, and ask if she couldn't go home for a few days he said yes with out a fight.

He spent the first two days sitting in the Sacred Tree trying to figure out just what the fuck was happening. He thought back to the last "normal" fight they'd had. It had been a little over two months ago. She had caught him with Kikyo. There had been the usual crying and Sitting, then she had run away to her time. When she had returned a few days later, he thought all was well. However, looking back he realized it was then that the change had occurred. Ok so he knew when, now it was just a matter of figuring out the why. What could have happened in her time that would change the way she reacted to him so drastically? Suddenly an idea struck him so hard he almost fell out of the tree. Maybe she wanted to leave him.

He spent the third day in the tree brooding. Maybe it was her way of reminding herself that this would all be over soon and he would be nothing more than a bad memory. Maybe it was a reminder of someone waiting in the future. His ears drooped at the thought of loosing her. Maybe she had finally accepted that Hobo kid that was always vying for her attention. Then he got pissed. No way was some stupid human boy was going to make off with his shard detector! Once he had his jewel and that slimy bastard Naraku was dead he didn't give a rat's ass what she did or who she did it with, but he'd be damned to the the Seven Hells before he'd let her turn her back on her obligations. Griping his Tetsusaiga, he jumped to the ground with a low growl. He would drag her kicking and screaming if he had to but she was coming back this minute. That bitch should know by now that her place was here, with him finding the shards of the jewel that she broke, not gallivanting around in the future with some male. With muttered promises of evisceration should anyone try to stop him, he darted down the well and in to the future.

He was still entertaining ideas for ridding the world of Hojo when he jumped out of Her side of the well. As he crept towards the house he formulated his plan. He couldn't just bust in and grab her, that would get him Sat for sure and he'd never get her back home. Maybe if he hit her in the head and…. No scratch that, he didn't have it in him to actually hurt her. Sneaking up and grabbing her from behind seemed to be his best course of action, so long as he could get a hand over her mouth before she Sat him. With his plan decided he was preparing to leap to bedroom window when movement on the lower floor caught his eye. Carefully hiding himself in the bushes he peered in to the open kitchen window. On the table sat the well traveled yellow backpack, the small box on the counter was playing that noise she called music and he could hear the sounds of someone rummaging for something. Surveying the room he quickly located the source of the sound. There she was on all fours halfway inside a lower cabinet. For a moment he stared, hypnotized by the way she was moving her hips to the beat of her music.

"Ha!" He heard the triumphant cry from the cabinet. "Found it!" Then he heard the sound of a skull meeting wood.

"Sssss… Fucker" She hissed as she crawled out rubbing the back of her head. He was hard pressed to stifle a snicker but he couldn't fight the smirk that plastered itself to his face. Apparently he was rubbing off on her. Rising she placed the container on the table, still holding her smarting head. Glareing at the offending cabinet she walked around the table and flicked a knob on the small music box, See Dee Pla-ayer she had once told him, and the music became louder. As he watched she grinned and began to dance around the room. His amused smirk grew as she bounced around, every now and then pausing to stuff something into the backpack. When she began to sing along he snickered in spite of himself, she couldn't carry a tune in a bucket and they both knew it. Still singing she turned her back to the window and began to dig through another cabinet, he tensed knowing that this was the moment. He was less than a heart beat from bursting through the window and snatching her ass back down the well when it dawned on him. The song she was singing had the same melody as her infernal humming. As he began to really listen to the words she was singing his smirk faded and his jaw dropped. Now he had the answers, all of them. For a moment he couldn't breath and it seemed his brain would burst from all the thoughts that suddenly filled it. Slowly, and looking more than a bit ashamed, he slipped away from the window and back to the well.

He was there, sitting next to the well, when she came through a few hours later. In those hours he had been thinking, thinking so much his head was fucking killing him, thinking of all the things he wanted to say to her, all the things he wanted her to know. Now with her standing in front of him, he leapt to his feet, all he wanted to do now was take her face in his hands and say…..

"Oi Wench it's about fuckin time you decided to grace us with your presence."…. Not That.

They stood there, silently regarding each other in the warm afternoon sun. Her rich brown orbs burned through him for a moment then she simply shook her head and smiled. Adjusting her bag on her shoulders she turned and started towards the village.

"Hey Wench I'm talkin to you here!" What the Hell was wrong with him, maybe he really did need to work on this 'think before you speak' shit. Looking after her he saw she had stopped a few feet away. Slowly she looked over her shoulder.

"InuYasha." She said with a smile. "SIT."

**THUMP.**

He lay there face down in the dirt. Relived to see things might be returning to "normal". Then after a few seconds the sound of her soft humming once again reached his ears, this time however he wasn't annoyed. She wasn't doing it because she was crazy or possessed. She wasn't doing it because she was pining for some pansy in her time. It was just her strange way of trying to get a message to him, even though he was too dense to get it. This time as he listened to her hum he could hear the words to the previously unknown tune running through his head.

_If you're all alone, when the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free take a chance on me._

_Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see_

_Gotta put me to the test, Take a chance, Take a chance, Take a chance on me._

"I'll take you up on that one day Wench." He said to himself as he lay there, watching her skip away.

* * *

Well there you have it, first of the single shooters all typed up and ready to be read. I'm more than a little anoyed with the fact that the edit story won't let me fix the spacing anyone know how to get it to let me do that? If so let me know. So I don't own the song "Take a Chance on me" Honestly I think it's kinda anoying, but my sister, with her god awful taste in music, thought it would be funny to put some of her crappy music on my MP3. The next One Shot should be up soon.


End file.
